


Return to Skyfall

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Return to Skyfall was written for the 007 Fest of 2019’s Fluff Prompt Table, using the prompt: Breezes.





	Return to Skyfall

Bond inhales.

He remembers the breezes that swept across the moors during his youth.

Now they only remind him of death.

The wind carries the scent of peat and damp dead heather.

Dead landscape.

Dead parents.

Dead M.

He hadn’t thought about revisiting the old place after M died there. But Q insisted.

Like a favourite childhood toy, memories of Skyfall lay buried beneath the surface of everything Bond does. Memories wait to be awoken by the rush of the wind and a warm breath in his ear.

Q’s fingers touch his cheek. “I’ll put the kettle on,” he says.


End file.
